Debby Pie
by pie17
Summary: Debby Pie is a "normal" girl who sleeps anywhere at anytime. She has never found out why she was so fond of sleeping...until one day. Debby finds out that mythical things are real; very real, and that she is one of them (a demigod). She goes on a life threatening quest to save just one girl, one. But why? Find out what happens to Debby! I don't own the Percy Jackson series.
1. Meet Debby Pie

This is my first story! I m very excited and I bet you are too. Review if you like it so I know to update.

Debby Pie VO

"Roar!" screamed Mrs. Cranky. She definitely was called Mrs. Cranky; at least to me she was.

"Yes?" I replied groggily.

"Were you sleeping during class again?" Questioned Mrs. Cranky.

"Maybe I was maybe I wasn't." I snapped back. I was used to teachers calling me out for sleeping during class and Mrs. Cranky was a million years too early to argue with **me**.

"What is with the attitude you are giving me!? Respect your teachers Ms. Bed." commanded Mrs. Cranky. Most of the students in the room snickered. I didn't mind though. I was used to people calling me Bed or Pie. They were my nicknames so I just thought of them as seconds names.

I looked Mrs. Cranky straight in the eyes and noted, "Do I need to respect these so called teachers if they don't teach me anything? I sleep since I don t need to hear your nonsense Mrs. Cranky." Now everyone was snickering at Mrs. Cranky. Nobody could beat me at arguing and they knew it; everyone knew it.

Red faced and pointing at the door, Mrs. Cranky screeched, " **GO TO THE OFFICE RIGHT NOW!** " I didn't even know myself why I always slept during class; doctors and psychologists didn't know why either. I just felt sleepy all the time.  
I walked towards the door still looking at Mrs. Cranky. And I could tell that she was very cranky at the time. I slowly walked to the office and they called Mrs. Cranky to hear what happened. I could hear an exaggerated story coming from the phone. I had apparently slept during class and Mrs. Cranky woke me up. Then I had a huge tantrum and wasn't cooperating so I had to be sent to the office. The principle glanced at me with hard eyes and asked, "Is this true?"

I responded back, "Some of it may be and some might not be true."

"Hmmm," she said, "You're free to go back to the classroom. Just try not to sleep this time." I had gone to the principal's office so many times that she knew what was true and what wasn't. She also knew I had a problem with staying awake since I once had to hand in a doctor s note since so many teachers were complaining about me sleeping.

I was walking back when all of a sudden I tripped on my face. And the worst part was that my face landed in a puddle of dirty water. Oh..did I forget to tell you I m kinda clumsy? I got up quickly and looked back and forth to make sure no one saw. I then spotted a guy standing against the wall staring blankly at me. I paused and stared at him for a second until I came back to my senses. I then whispered loud enough for him to hear, "Don't tell anyone what you just saw." and walked passed him.

He laughed quietly as I passed and replied, "Maybe I will...maybe I won't." Then he walked in the other direction towards the principal's office. I wondered if he was going there and who he was when I realized that I hadn't made sure he wouldn't talk about me tripping in a puddle of water. I sprinted to him and he told me in a teasing voice, No running in the hallways. I ignored what he said and pleaded (really loudly into his ear), "PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE."

"Oww. What was that for? You didn't have to scream into my ear. I can hear perfectly fine if you didn't know." He explained while covering his ear with his right hand. "I'll stop if you promise not to tell anyone I tripped." I offered.  
"Sure." he said, "Because no one's gonna notice your hair is wet. he added sarcastically.  
"Oh no." I thought, "I totally forgot about that." But then I fell asleep. Right on the floor next to the guy who I didn't know the name of. Because sleeping always helps with problems.


	2. Rune

**Hello everybody! This is the second chapter of Debby Pie. I hope you like it!**

Debby VO

Sleeping has always been a very easy thing to do. If I felt like sleeping, I could do it in a matter of seconds. But even if I didn't feel like sleeping (which is very very rare) I could still sleep easily. But being tired all the time isn't a good thing. I always wake up late, sleep early, and take naps for like 5 hours (or more). There are many times where I've fallen asleep in random places.  
And now I had slept in a weird place at a weird time.  
In my dream I was having a water gun fight. During the fight, I had gotten hit on my hair and face. Probably because I had gotten my hair and face wet in real life. All of the sudden, It got dark; very dark. Out of nowhere a deep voice spoke, "Hello, Human."  
I replied, "Hi. Who are you?"  
The voice responded, "Who am I? I am someone you don't particularly know."  
I argued, "That's impossible! I was told that only people you know can be in your dreams!" I had studies a lot about dreams and sleep since I did both a lot.  
The voice failed to answer.  
"Are you there?" I called out in the darkness. More silence.  
"If you gonna start a conversation, don't leave in the middle of it!" I yelled, angry about his poor manners. Then I realized I was sleeping in the middle of the hallway! After that I realized I was in the middle of a conversation I had just started! Even after that I realized that I was defenseless in front of a stranger! Even after the after that, I realized that I should wake up! And even after the after that of the after that, I realized I was a hypocrite! And then I finally decided to wake up.  
I awoke to the guy who saw me slip in a puddle of water staring at a me who was sprawled on the floor. I scrambled up and the guy asked, "What just happened?"  
I replied bluntly, "I fell asleep."  
Silence.  
"What your name?" I asked, "Mine's Debby."  
"It's Rune." He said.  
"Oh ok, Rune." I replied. I looked at him closely for the first time and saw that he had some odd features. He had skin that was a bit paler than normal and jet black hair. His eyes were the weirdest. They were a green with an almost purple explosion in the center. I had never seen any eyes like his. As I was staring I didn't notice that I was looking awfully hard and close. After I looked at him for a while he backed up from me a bit. He continued walking for a while when he asked, "Why are you following me?"  
I realized I had no actual reason to follow him. I touched my hair and it was dry. I then told him, "I actually have no idea." turning around in the direction I was heading I added, "Bye Rune!" while waving a little. I looked forward and then glanced back to see that Rune was gone.  
When I had gotten back to the classroom I had discovered school was already over. I realized that I must've slept for a really long time.  
I wondered if Rune had watched me the "entire" time. I then noticed that he probably didn't wait THAT long because it had already been near the end of the school day when I met him. I was about to go home when I accidentally fell asleep in the middle of packing up. And the worst parts were that my head landed inside of my backpack and that someone was once again watching me (I didn't know they were watching at the time).

 **I hope you liked it! Review so I know to update quickly! See you all later!**


End file.
